Long Range Wide Area Network (LoRaWAN/LoRa) is a network communication technique developed and promoted by International Business Machine (IBM). Electronic devices can be more easily utilized in the filed of Internet of Things (IoT) via the technique of LoRa.
However, different countries have different numbers of frequency bands of LoRa and distributions of frequency bands of LoRa due to the difference of available frequency bands and limitations of regulations. This situation significantly increases the difficulty and the cost of disposing LoRa.